Le Système Immunitaire
by EdelweissJ
Summary: Kyoko n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans cette situation à nouveau. Elle pensait en avoir finis une bonne fois pour toute. Mais d'une quelconque manière, elle a finis par atterri une fois de plus dans son appartement sauf que cette fois, il n'a pas de fièvre. Il a contracté quelque chose de bien pire que ça. TRADUCTION de Immune par Bobapearl


**_Bonjours à tous! _**

**_Je me propose à traduire "immune" une fiction écrite par Bobapearl qui après demande y consent. Je n'ai pas énormément d'expérience dans le domaine mais je pense surpasser les sites de traductions. Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierait l'histoire autant que moi même. Bonne lecture!_**

__Vous l'avez eu ?_

__Bien sûr, je l'ai eu ! Pas vous ?_

__Moi non, mais ne t'en fais pas ça ne me concerne plus. J'ai déjà tout prévue, séance photo et compagnie, enfin tu connais._

__T'as bien fais. Lory, le directeur n'a autorisé personne à venir travailler à l'agence aujourd'hui et qu'importe si on l'a eu ou non. Il a même envoyé un mail pour avertir tout le monde._

__Vraiment ? C'est une bonne chose. Après tout, j'ai entendu dire que c'était plutôt contagieux. Et puis, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, non ?_

__Oui. En plus, c'est vraiment désagréable. Je m'en souviens quand je l'ai eu et disons simplement que je suis contente que c'est bel et bien fini. _

__Moi aussi ! Pas besoin de revivre un souvenir horrible. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de tache rouge de toute ma vie._

__ Ou de démangeaisons !_

__Ça tu l'as dis !_

Des rires suivirent leur conversation autour du distributeur et tout en récupérant leur précieux thé fumant, les jeunes filles s'éloignèrent progressivement de la machine pour disparaître dans les couloirs. Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur bureau, elles croisèrent une jeune fille en uniforme rose, propre à la section LoveMe, qui avait écouté leur conversation depuis le début. On pouvait lire son incompréhension sur son visage figé de perplexité tandis que dans sa main reposait un balais qui semblait sur le point de se libérer de son étreinte. Elle avait été si curieuse au sujet de leur conversation qu'elle en avait complètement oublié la tâche qui lui avait été incombé. Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse leur demander ce qu'elles avaient voulu dire, une voix irritée l'appela soudainement :

__Mo ! Kyoko !_

A ces mots, Mogami Kyoko se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie, autre membre de la section LoveMe, Kotoname Kanae, s'approcher d'elle, une grimace sur son visage.

_-Que fais-tu ? _A t-elle demandé avec impatience, les bras croisés. _Je t'ai cherché partout !Comment as tu pu me laisser seule pour nettoyer les toilettes ?!_

Kyoko sourit d'un air coupable.

__Je suis désolé, Moko-san. J'ai été en quelque sorte, distraite._

__ ça je le vois bien ! _Répond froidement Kanae, le regard plissés en se tenant face a elle. _Tu es sortie de la pièce avec ce regard étrange sur le visage sans me dire quoi que ce soit !_

__C'est parce que j'ai entendu quelque chose de vraiment étrange, Moko-san ! _Répond Kyoko en vitesse pour apaiser son amie clairement en colère. _Ça me fait penser, as-tu reçu un mail de la société à propos de quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui ?_

__Un mail ? _A repris Kanae le sourcil levé. _Je n'ai pas vérifié. Pourquoi ?_

__Apparemment, le président Lory a envoyé quelque chose d'important à tout le monde._

__A propos de quoi ? _Demande Kanae, sa frustration clairement marqué sur son visage.

__C'est ce que je voulais savoir. Un groupe de filles en parlaient en marchant alors je les ai suivis mais ce qu'elles disaient n'avait aucun sens._

Kanae posa ses mains sur ses hanches et armé du regard le plus noir lui dit :

__ Alors, tu es en train de me dire que tu m'as abandonnée pour pouvoir suivre un groupe de fille inconnu et écouter une conversation potentiellement intéressante pour au final revenir avec rien ?_

Kyoko se mit a rire nerveusement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux orange.

__Eh bien, dis comme ça..._

Kanae lui donna une claque sur l'épaule et cria : _Mo ! Tu sers à rien!_

__Je suis désolé, Moko-san ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je vais le faire à ta place ! Je vais nettoyer tout ce qui reste à faire !_

__Pas besoin_. A déclaré Kanae en reniflant bruyamment tandis qu'elle se retourna et se dirigea dans la direction opposée. _Tu en as déjà fait assez._

__MOKO-SAN!_

Kyoko couru après son amie irritée, son balais humide traînant à ses cotés, celui-ci laissant une traînée d'eau savonneuse sur un sol propre.

__ Je vais t'aider, je te le promet, je vais t'aider ! _

__Non !_

__Je vais laver le sol , nettoyer les lavab..._

__Déjà fait._

__ Alors, je vais essuyer les miroirs, sortir les poub..._

__Non !_

__ Je vais nettoyer les cuvettes !_

Kanae s'arrêta.

__D'accord. Tu peux faire ça._

Kyoko cligna des yeux à quelques reprises, surprise par le brusque changement de tonalité, avant de sourire avec gratitude.

__Merci Moko-san_ lui dit elle d'une voix remplie de soulagement.

Kanae ne répondit pas. Elle continua juste son chemin en tentant de caché du mieux qu'elle le pu le sourire narquois de son visage, fière d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Même si une partie d'elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité pour avoir dupé son amie bien que tout le reste de son être savait que c'était mérité. Ce n'était que justice pour l'avoir laissez s'occuper toute seule des toilettes pour hommes.

Kyoko réussit finalement a obtenir un accord avec Kanae, après quoi celle si ne semblait plus fachée. En fait, elle semblait même être un peu plus heureuse qu'avant. C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres que Kyoko suivi Kanae pour retourné vers les WC sans prononcer une plainte au sujet de ce qu'elle avait à faire en échange. Après tout, elle était habituée à effectuer ce type de taches alors quelque urinoirs ou cuvettes de plus ou de moins n'allais pas faire de différence. Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à entrer dans les toilettes, elles remarquèrent le chef de la section talent : Sawara-san, qui flânait vers eux, un sourire amical sur son visage.

__ Bonjour les filles! C'est agréable de vous voir très tôt. Je suppose que vous en êtes débarrassé puisque vous êtes ici pour travailler._

__ Débarrassé de quoi?_ demandèrent simultanément Kyoko et Kanae.

Sawara-san les dévisagea avec des yeux écarquillés.

__Vous ne savez pas?_

Elles secouèrent la tête, assez contrarié que tout le monde semble savoir ce qui se passait à l'exception d'elles. Comme si elles n'avaient pas été assez exclues en étant membres du groupe LoveMe, il fallait en plus qu'elle soient les dernières au courante des nouvelles importantes de l'agence?ça ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

__Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas un gros problème puisque le virus ne met pas vos vies en danger ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais je suis surpris que vous n'en ayez pas entendu parler._

Kyoko lui lança un regard noir et une aura sombre et étouffante tourbillonna nerveusement autour de son corps rigide. Elle murmura doucement: _Sawara-san …_

__Euh, hum hum, oui, mogami-san ?_ Balbutia-t-il figé par la peur que lui inspirait ses yeux ardents.

__ Voulez vous, s'il vous plait, nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe au passe au lieu d'insister sur notre évidente ignorance ?_

Kanae croisa ses bras, ponctuant ainsi le fait qu'elle partageait tout à fait son avis. Sawara-san émit un rire nerveux et agita dynamiquement sa main comme pour chasser sa peur. Il répondit à la hâte :

__Non, non ! Ce n'est rien d'incroyable ! Juste la varicelle !_

Kyoko se calma.

__La varicelle?_

__Oui._ Répondit Sawara-san heureux que l'humeur de Kyoko soit devenu plus léger, il continua : _"il semble qu'il y ait eu des cas de gens infectés par la varicelle cette semaine. Par conséquent, le président Lory a envoyé un mail pour prévenir ceux qui ne sont pas présent et permettre a ceux qui ne l'ont jamais eue de se faire vacciner dès que possible car c'est vraiment facile de l'attraper quand quelqu'un d'autre l'a."_

La bouche de Kyoko forma alors un immense "O" signe de compréhension et s'écria: "_Mais bien sûr! Tache rouge et démangeaisons ... c'est ce que les autres filles voulais dire!_"

__Euh, bon. Émit _Sawara-san avec incertitude, n'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce a quoi elle faisait allusion. _"Et donc ? Avez vous déjà eu la varicelle, Mogami-san ?"_

Kyoko hocha la tête. Mais c'était il y a lontemps.

Elle se tourna vers Kanae.

__Toi aussi, je me trompe ?_

Kanae se pinça les lèvres, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs.

__Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne crois pas alors, non je l'ai pas eu._

Sawara-san et Kyoko se figèrent.

__Tu … ne... l'as pas...eu...?_ mumura t-elle d'une voix étrangement faible ce qui était en contradiction avec ses yeux qui ne cesser de s'aggrandir. Perturber par sa réaction, Kanae jetta nerveusement un coups d'oeil derrière elle puis n'y voyant rien d'anormal se retourna face à eux et se secoua la tête."Non" répondit-elle prudemment en détachant chaque syllabe._"Je ne l'ai pas eu."_

__OH MON DIEU !_

Avec une prise de fer, Kyoko saisit le mince poignet de Kanae et s'élança au bout du couloir à une vitesse fulgurante, laissant derrière elle un gestionnaire de talent complètement sonné, et armé de son balais elle oublia tout ce qui l'entourait pour ne se concentrer que sur son unique mission celle de faire sortir sa meilleur amie de ce bâtiment infectée par la varicelle. Dans son délire pour la sauver de la catastrophe imminente, Kyoko traîna Kanae comme une poupée de chiffon sans même remarquer que son ami était à bout de souffle, à peine capable de suivre son rythme.

Après le sprint pour descendre trois étages en escalier (car Kyoko était trop impatiente pour attendre l'ascenseur) Kanae n'en pouvait plus, elle enfonça avec force ses talons dans le sol. Kyoko s'arrêta alors brusquement, se retourna affolé et haletante : _"QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ? TU DOIS SORTIR D'ICI MAINTENANT !_

Kanae se pencha péniblement sur ses genoux, et tenta de retrouver sa respiration.

__CALME ME TOI IMMEDIATEMENT !_

__ Comment veux-tu que je me calme?_ s'écria t-elle exaspéré. _"_ _Tu n'as pas eu la varicelle, tu vas tomber malade!__"_

__Je ne suis entrée en contact avec personne de contagieux !_ Hurla en réponse Kanae, se remettant rapidement debout le dos bien droit et le menton levé. _" Comment pourrais-je l'avoir ? "_

Kyoko se mit a bafouiller des bruits incohérents n'en revenant pas, avant de dire :" L'air ! Vous pouvez l'avoir par l'air !"

_Depuis quand la varicelle se balade dans l'air ? Demande Kanae en colère.

__JE NE SAIS PAS !_ Répond Kyoko anxieuse. _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu dois sortir d'ici !_

__Je ne vais pas recommencer à courir comme si j'avais le diable au trousse._ Refuse catégoriquement Kanae. _"D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas laisser cette malade ridicule m'empêcher de travailler."_

Kyoko se pétrifia, elle ne pouvais croire se qu'elle venait d'entendre. Or quand sa concerne la santé, Kyoko était plus que stricte. Pour elle, il y a rien de plus important sur terre qu'être en bonne santé aussi avec une profonde expiration, Kyoko a relaxé ses muscles et lui dit avec la voix la plus calme qu'elle pouvait avoir :_" Tu n'es pas inquiète à l'idée de tombez malade ? "_

__Je ne tomberais pas malade._

Réalisant que persuader Kanae quand elle était si têtu serait impossible, Kyoko décide de passer par une autre méthode, une méthode qui ne pouvait que fonctionner.

__Je suppose que tu as raison._ admet pensivement Kyoko.

Kanae l'a regardé dubitatif. _"__Ah bon? Je veux dire, bien sûr que j'ai raison! C'est juste la varicelle!__"_

Kyoko eu un sourire éclatant. _"Oui, oui, juste la varicelle. Quel mal peut-il y avoir?"_

Kanae croisa les bras triomphalement. _"Exactement."_

__ Absolument aucun mal._ Poursuivit Kyoko lentement, le regard dans le vague. _" Enfin sauf pour ton visage."_

Et à sa grande satisfaction, elle vit Kanae déglutir.

__Que veux-tu dire mon visage? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mon visage?_ demande t-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

__ Rien ! Rien !_ Lui dit Kyoko ses mains accompagnants ses paroles dans sa négation pour rassurer son amie au teint plus pale qu'à l'usuelle. _"Sauf qu'il pourraient être recouvert de boutons rouges qui provoque des démangeaisons ce qui conduit à laisser des cicatrices."_

__QUOI !_ Se met a crié Kanae a plein poumon ses mains sur visages.

__Exactement !_ Triompha Kyoko laissant tomber son masque de fausse bonté quand elle eu réussit a faire comprendre la gravité du problème a Kanae. _" C'est pourquoi tu ne dois prendre aucun risque !"_

__MON VISAGE !_ Gémit Kanae glacée d'épouvante. "_JE NE PEUX PAS laissez cela se produire sur mon visage, je suis une actrice !"_

Kyoko hocha vigoureusement la tête. _"C'est vrai!Comment peux-tu te présenter à la caméra avec toute ces taches ?"_

__JE NE PEUX PAS!_

__Non, tu ne peux pas! Et tu ne veux pas ruiner ta carrière, n'est-ce-pas?_

__NON!_

__Donc tu vas sortir d'ici, non ?_ L'a pressé Kyoko, sautillant presque d'excitation._"Pour le bien de ton visage ?"_

__Bien sûr !_ A vite convenu Kanae alors qu'elle a commencé à se diriger vers la sortie. _"Je dois sortir d'ici !"_

__Eh bien, vite !_ S'écrie Kyoko avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle s'était déjà remise à courir dans le hall. _"Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps!"_

Kanae se mit volontiers à courir après Kyoko qui se précipitait dans la toute dernière salle avant d'atteindre le hall. Et avec les portes d'entrée de l'immeuble en vue, Kyoko redoubla d'effort et couru avec plus d'acharnement vers ce qu'elle estimait être une zone sécurisée. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres! Plus que quelque pas et elles seraient sauvées, encore juste neuf pas, hui...

Et comme si la vie a voulu pimenter les choses un peu, une grande silhouette apparut tout à coup comme sorti tout droit de nulle part juste en face de la porte d'entrée. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à s'arrêter, Kyoko a couru droit dans la personne, le frappant en pleine poitrine. Mais quand elle était sur le point de rebondir après l'impact, deux bras vigoureux coup enveloppé autour de sa taille et l'aida a se redresser.

_"Où est le feu?"_ demanda une voix amusée avec un petit rire doux.

Kyoko fouettée sa tête et sursauta de surprise comme elle se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux bruns de nul autre que Tsuruga Ren!

__Je suis tellement désolé, Tsuruga-san!_ s'écriait-elle horrifié de son erreur.

Ren se mit à rire. _"C'est bon, Mogami-san. Tout va bien?"_

Et juste au bon moment, Kanae arriva en soufflant. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient tout ébouriffés et désordonnés, tandis qu'elle se pencha sur ses genoux une fois de plus complètement épuisée.

Ren surpris, baissa les yeux sur sa silhouette courbée . _"Bonjour, Kotonami-san "_ dit-il avec des yeux écarquillés.

Elle agita faiblement une main en guise de salutation, sans même prendre la peine de lever la tête.

_"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_ a demandé Ren son sourcil levé en reportant son attention sur Kyoko, qui était encore en sécurité dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

_"C'est ce que je voudrais savoir"_ répondit une autre voix plus masculine. Et avec un sourire satisfait, Yashiro Yukihito s'approcha par derrière Ren._ "Je vous laisse seul pendant quelques minutes et je vous trouve comme ça"_ a t-il souligné en regardant la position intime entre Ren et Kyoko.

Rougissante, Kyoko fait un bond en arrière en état de choc. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre très fort contre sa poitrine et ses pensées s'embrumèrent au souvenir de son parfum. Elle chassa ses idées en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

__Je suis tellement désolé!_

Ren se mit à rire en réponse, tout en prenant note de tuer Yashiro plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Kanae avait finalement retrouvé son souffle et se tenait maintenant dans une bonne position. Lorsque Ren le remarqua, il lui demanda d'un ton désinvolte: _"On est pressée, Kotonami-san?"_

__Tsuruga-san ,_ dit Kyoko, surpris de son enquête nonchalante, "vous ne savez pas?"

Il se tourna vers elle. _"Ne pas savoir quoi?"_

__La varicelle._ a répondu Kanae en état de choc par le fait que l'acteur numéro un de l'agence n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait au sein de sa propre agence.

_"Oh!"_ comprit alors Ren. _"C'est pour ça que vous vous précipiter vers la sortie. Oui, je sais à ce sujet. Je devine que vous n'avez pas eu la varicelle alors?"_

__Je l'ai eu._ répondit Kyoko. _"Mais pas Moko-san."_

__Et j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici._ répondit-elle fermement. _"Je ne vais pas mettre en péril mon visage."_

Yashiro se mit à rire. _«Ton visage?"_

__Oui, mon visage!_ s'indigna Kanae. _"Je ne veux pas perdre mon visage!"_

Le sourire de Ren s'élargit, clairement amusé.

__Qu'en est-il de vous, Tsuruga-san? Yashiro-san? Vous l'avez déjà eu?_ a demandé Kyoko curieuse.

__Je l'ai eu quand j'avais neuf ans._ A répondu Ren

__Moi non, je vais me faire vacciner juste après cela_. a dit Yashiro, brandissant son bras.

Kyoko hocha la tête, heureuse de voir que tout est sous contrôle.

__Eh bien._ dit Kanae balayant d'un geste ses cheveux. _"Puisque tout va pour le mieux pour vous, je serais la seule à partir. Alors je vous verrez demain."_

__D'accord, Moko-san._ dit-elle en Kyoko a donné son amie dans ses bras. _"Surtout repose toi bien !"_

__Mo, je ne suis pas malade!_ répondit Kanae avec humeur en se libérant de son étreinte étouffante. _"Ne me porte pas la poisse!"_

Kyoko sourit timidement et hocha la tête. Puis, avec un dernier adieu à Ren et Yashiro, Kanae a calmement quitté le bâtiment. Kyoko regarda son amie s'éloigner en toute sécurité à pied, sentant une vague de soulagement la vider de toute énergie. Au moins maintenant, Kanae allait être loin de la varicelle et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Puis, de manière tout à fait calculer, Yashiro sorti soudainement en un mouvement plus que l'éclair un tube de la poche avant de son costume et s'écria: _"__Oh Ren! Avant que j'oublie, voici la crème que tu voulais."_

Le regard de Ren s'assombrit. _"ça ne pouvais pas attendre, Yashiro?"_ Lui demanda t-il d'une voix qui sonnait assez poli, mais à la menace sous-jacente. Il était totalement humilié, parler d'une pommade en publique était presque tabou et pour empirer les choses, il était en face de la jeune fille qu'il aimait!

Yashiro sourit cruellement, comme il brandit le tube devant lui. _«Je vous l'ai dit, je ne veux pas oublier."_

Ren se renfrogna.

__Une crème?_ Chantonna Kyoko _"Pour quoi faire?"_

__Il a une piqûre d'insecte._ Yashiro a répondu avec un sourire narquois.

Kyoko haussa un sourcil._ "Vous avez des insectes dans votre appartement?"_

__Bien sûr que non!._ a répondu Ren défensivement. _«Je l'ai sans doute eu en marchant dehors à cause de moustiques ou autre."_

Yashiro hocha la tête.

__Des moustiques? Il n'y a pas de moustiques en ce temps,_ a fait remarqué Kyoko._"Cela ne peut pas être ça, Tsuruga-san."_

Il gloussa tout en secouant sa tête et lui répondit comme si il s'adressait a une enfant. _"Bien sûr, que si, Mogami-san. Sinon qu'est-ce que cela peut être d'autre?"_

Elle fronça les sourcils, doutant de toute évidence de son raisonnement._"Où est la piqure?"_

Ren cligna des yeux, surpris de sa question oser. N'a t-elle pas conscience du fait qu'elle se trouvait sur son corps? Sa chair? Sa peau nue?

Mais rejetant l'idée de leur promiscuité à la partie la plus éloignée de son esprit, Ren tendit une main jusqu'à la clavicule et répondit:_"C'est juste là"_

__Laissez-moi voir_. Le pressa Kyoko.

Les yeux de Yashiro sortirent de leur orbite quand Ren dit d'une voix étrangement fragile,_ "vou-vou-vous voulez voir?"_

__Oui,_ répondit-elle, visiblement troublés par leur réaction._"Je veux voir quel genre de piqûres c'est."_

__Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous Ren?_ s'exalta Yashiro rapidement, donnant un coup de pouce à Ren en l'encourageant._"Montrez-lui."_

Avec un cœur qui semblait être sur le point de sortir hors de sa poitrine, Ren leva une main tremblante pour atteindre les boutons du haut de sa chemise bleu marine et a commencé à défaire les deux premiers. Tirant sur le tissu, il a révélé une partie de sa clavicule à Kyoko qui s'était déjà penché pour voir de plus près.

Ren regarda ses sourcils froncés de concentration pendant qu'elle regardait le bouton rouge lègerèment enflée sur sa peau. Il était à deux doigt de l'hyperventilation quand il a remarqué à quel point son visage était proche.

Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez, Kyoko a soudainement laissé glissé un doigt mince sur la bosse, ce qui lui fit loupé un battement de coeur (il se maintenait difficilement en place).

_*« Oh mon dieu ... »*_

__Qu'en pensez-vous, Kyoko-chan?_ a demandé Yashiro avec un grand sourire, amusé de tout cœur de la manière dont les choses évoluées pour son futur-couple-favori sans parler de l'embarra de Ren complètement crispée.

Mais Kyoko n'a pas répondu. Elle a juste regardé fixement la soi-disant "piqure" avec des yeux qui semblaient s'être figés.

Assez inquiet, Ren mit de côté sa nervosité et baissa la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regarde dans le sien. _"Mogami-san, quelque-chose ne va pas?"_

Elle se secoua lentement la tête.

__Vous avez tort,_ murmurait-elle.

__Tort sur quoi?_

__Ceci,_ murmura Kyoko, laissant à nouveau un doigt courir sur la légère bosse.

Le cœur de Ren battait douloureusement à son toucher. _"La piqure? Qu'est-ce alors?"_ demanda t-il d'une voix tendue, commençant à se sentir chatouilleux **[**chatouilleux à en gratter**]**

__Ce n'est pas une piqure._

__Vraiment._ s'exclama Yashiro surpris

Ren se figa. _"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"_

Kyoko le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit gravement

__La varicelle_


End file.
